Pactos Peligrosos
by Brida-Weasley1
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde llegarias , por alcanzar tus metas?¿Destrurias la vida de un inocente?¿Matarias a las personas mas importantes, por alcanzar tu objetivo?
1. Un Pesimo Final

Este fic es el fruto de una loca noche de charla en el msn con la queridísima Slytherin bloody fan of Harry Potter, nos nació la idea de crear un fic, aunque ninguna de las dos ha terminado de escribir sus respectivos fics son ideas que no se deberían dejar pasar, la inspiración y el estilo de las dos está plasmado en este archivo. Yo me pregunto ¿es posible que una Slytherin declarada como ella pueda trabajar en conjunto con una Gryffindor de corazón como yo? Eso está por verse, creo que ambas hacemos buen equipo. Bueno creo que la última palabra la tiene ustedes, nuestros estilos están combinados, es difícil decirles quien escribió qué porque cambiamos muchas palabras y redactamos lo que nos nació.  
  
  
  
Pactos Peligrosos  
  
CAPITULO I  
  
UN PÉSIMO FINAL  
  
Era una tarde muy especial para los Weasley, ya que ese día se reunirían con sus más queridos amigos a quienes no veían desde hacía ya cinco años esperaban ansiosos a que dieran las doce del día para ver cruzar por la chimenea de la madriguera a aquellos a quienes habían querido tanto. Por un lado Ron se sentía Feliz de volver a vera Harry Y Hermione, pero por otro lado la idea no le gustaba en lo ya que aun no podía olvidar la horrible imagen de Harry besándose con Hermione, fue un momento un poco critico, aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo ron era un poco rencoroso , pero había encontrado el amor con Lavender Brown como dijo en una ocasión la profesora de adivinación Miss Trelawney cuando estudiaban su tercer curso en Hogwarts eran ya un matrimonio feliz con una hermosa niña que en esos momentos tenía ya la edad de 11 años.  
  
En esos momentos Ginny Weasley cruzaba la puerta que daba al comedor, se había casado, aunque nadie sabía quien era el afortunado, y no lo conocerían hasta muy entrada la noche ya que trabajaba arduamente en el ministerio de magia supliendo a su padre .la expresión de los Weasley al ver a las hijas de la menor de los Weasley fue difícil de explicar Ron tenia una idea de saber quien era, esos ojos fríos y grises le recordaban a una sola persona  
  
Los mismo ojos grises de una persona que todos deseaban olvidar, de una persona que les había hecho la vida imposible, pero no... no podía ser, era imposible que la dulce y tierna Ginny tuviera como pareja a una persona como El, Ambos eran muy diferentes, Ambos eran.....Pero, los ojos... esos ojos no eran muy comunes de ver, solo había visto dos personas con esos ojos,:Lucius y Draco Malfoy además el cabello platinado que destellaba a la luz del sol no podía ser de nadie más  
  
Se dejaron de reflexiones y deducciones, porque los gritos de la pequeña pelirroja que jugueteaba en la sala anunciaron la llegada de los personajes más esperados esa noche, cruzaron la chimenea Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y su pequeño hijo , su hijo, tenia los mismos ojos verdes de Harry, y que decir de su alborotado cabello, negro azabache ,era casi una copia exacta de el, era casi idéntico, a el cuando tenia su edad, era casi igual excepto por la expresión que reflejaba su cara, esta era cruel, y de desprecio, se podría decir que también de fastidio,  
  
-Harry viejo amigo- dijo Ron al momento de abrazar a su viejo amigo -veo que has cambiado mucho... Hermione que linda estás... y su hijo ¿James verdad? es todo un hombrecito se parece a tí Harry  
  
En ese momento Harry bajó un poco la cabeza en señal de decepción, si, físicamente era como Harry, pero la personalidad de él era totalmente opuesta, ni Hermione en sus días de diva en Hogwarts se había mostrado de esamanera  
  
Harry había cambiado mucho desde que salieron de Hogwarts, se había convertido en auror al igual que Hermione, y eran ampliamente reconocidos en el mundo mágico, además varias veces había sido llamado para jugar con la selección de Inglaterra para el Quidditch  
  
-Ven-dijo Ron, -pasa, ya no tardaron mucho tiempo los demas, mama esta preparando un gran banquete, tienes que contarme como te ha ido en estos años  
  
-Bueno- dijo Harry -no ha sido fácil, ¿sabes? es un trabajo duro  
  
-Pero ganas bien ¿no papá ?-interrumpió james-eso es lo que importa,  
  
-James querido ¿que hemos dicho?-dijo Hermione dulcemente-cuando tu padre esta hablando TU no debes de interrumpir, ven siéntate  
  
-¿Sentarme?-pregunto con incredulidad el niño-¿Aquí ?pero...olvídalo, primero prefiero enfrentarme un dragón antes de sentarme en este sillón de segunda, sabia que no era buena idea venir a este lugar, lo sabia mira como esta de .....-dijo con desprecio james  
  
Harry puso cara de decepción  
  
Ron se sintió ofendido, pero al notar la tristeza en los ojos de Harry cuando miraba a su hijo se dió cuenta que tampoco era muy agradable para él. -James te he dicho que hemos venido aquí por tu madre y por mí, no podíamos dejarte solo, además Sirius ha ido con Lupin y no podemos dejarte con ellos  
  
Bueno, ellos no me caen bien, parecen que son, homosexuales, siempre están juntos, pero...¿Que hay de la inútil anciana Figg?- pregunto el niño poniendo los brazos en jarra  
  
-Ella no puede cuidarte James- dijo Hermione molesta -has matado ya a tres de sus gatos y se queja de que todo el día te la pasas haciendo desplantes  
  
-Está bien- dijo el chico dejándose caer en el sillón  
  
-Y ¿como te ha ido a ti Ron?- preguntó Harry tomándolo por los hombros Charlemos un rato adentro, en lo que mamá termina de hacer la comida- dijo el pelirrojo haciendo lo mismo  
  
-¿Me puedo retirar al jardín?,.-pregunto james con cara de fastidio-Por que.... me imagino que han de tener jardín ¿no?  
  
Esta bien-contesto Harry mirándolo severamente, después agregó-Nada de travesuras ¿eh?  
  
James hizo una mueca y pensó:-No se como mi padre se puede juntar con gentuza como los Weasley  
  
James salió al jardín, ahí se encontraban las dos hijas de Ginny y la pequeña niña de Ron  
  
-Tu debes ser el hijo de Harry Potter ¿no?- pregunto despectivamente una chica de cabello platinado y fríos ojos grises mientras se acercaba a el  
  
-Supongo que si, ¿Que tiene eso de maravilloso?¿Quien eres tu?-contesto James  
  
-Mi mamá nos ha hablado mucho de tu padre, aunque a papá no le gusta mucho que hablemos de él- dijo la otra chica de cabellos platinados sentándose sobre uno de los gnomos que dormía en el jardín –  
  
-Hace bien su padre, en la calle no dejan de mirarme y de tacharme como "El hijo de Harry Potter", para colmo mi padre me puso como se llamaba su padre  
  
-¿Qué tiene de malo eso?-Preguntó la pelirroja hija de Ron un poco molesta por los comentarios tan despectivos del chico  
  
-Ah eres la hija del inútil Weasley ¿eh? pues para que lo sepas yo no hablo con pobretones como tú y tu padre... no están a mi nivel y no me comprenderían-Contesto James, mientras la miraba despectivamente  
  
La chica pelirroja se puso tan roja como un tomate, su rostro combinaba perfectamente con su cabellera.  
  
-Pues es mejor ser una pobretona que ser un engreído como tu, realmente no puedes ser el hijo del tío Harry, él es muy bueno con todos-contesto la chica al borde del llanto  
  
-Que mi padre sea un completo estupido, no significa que tambien yo lo sea-contesto James  
  
-Vaya nunca pensé que el mismísimo hijo de Harry Potter hablara tan mal de su padre-dijo una de las chicas rubias,-soy Michelle, Ella es Narcisa- dijo la chica mientras señalaba con la cabeza a su gemela  
  
-Mucho gusto-dijo James-Este lugar es Horrible ¿no lo crees?  
  
-Yo no pienso lo mismo-dijo Narcisa-yo digo que es maravilloso  
  
-Callate-grito Michelle-¿Cuantas veces mas tengo que recordarte que eres la deshonra de la familia?, Sabia que no dejarías pasar la oportunidad de deshonrar a la familia-dijo con crueldad  
  
Michelle.... tú eres la cruel, mi padre y mi madre te han dicho que no hales así de la casa de tu familia, además Molly es nuestra prima, y creo que debemos de hacerla sentir querida... Molly ¿por qué lloras?- los tres voltearon a ver a la pelirroja que estaba tirada en el pasto llorando silenciosamente  
  
-¿Por qué ha de llorar?- preguntó James con deprecio -Pues porque es pobre y tonta, hasta su nombre es tonto  
  
-James... eres demasiado cruel como para ser parte de una familia tan buena- Intervino Narcisa  
  
-Mi familia no existe Narcisa- solo son un par de estúpidos jugando a policías y ladrones mi familia soy yo y mis pensamientos, no veo por que me tenga que comportar como el par de estúpidos que me parieron  
  
-De cualquier modo, Molly no merece que la trates así, ni siquiera la conoces y ya la has hecho llorar- dijo Narcisa acercándose a la pelirroja que trataba de evadir las miradas de los chicos  
  
-Hermanita eres la deshonra de la familia, te preocupas demasiado por los demás, no creo que tenga mucha importancia lo que James ha dicho, simplemente es su opinión-Dijo Michelle con una sonrisa burlona  
  
-De cualquier manera Michelle, no creo que tenga que ser tan cruel- dijo la chica buscando con la mirada al muchacho  
  
-¡Que patético!- exclamó éste -¡Las hermanitas peleando por lo que dice un chico!- terminó de decirlo, dió la vuelta y se metió de nuevo a la casa  
  
Dentro de la casa, los antiguos amigos hablaban de cómo les había ido en la vida, Ron era un famoso jugador de Quidditch, aunque por un accidente había tenido que dejar el puesto y ahora era profesor en Hogwarts  
  
Lavender Brown, la esposa de Ron, era maestra de Hogwarts al igual que él, impartía la clase de Adivinación, la que más le apasionaba en sus años de estudiante. Ginny era suplente de Bill en Gringots, ya que Bill había sido asesinado años atrás por Voldemort.  
  
La charla se vio interrumpida por un enorme y ruidoso estallido y un par de inconfundibles carcajadas. Fred y George hacían acto de presencia en esos momentos, acompañados de sus respectivas parejas, Angelina Jonson y Alicia Spinnet,  
  
no tenían hijos, pues aún no se habían casado, sin embargo se les veía muy felices, ellos dos vivían en Hogsmade, en donde tenían su tienda de bromas, y salían con sus antiguas compañeras desde hacía dos semanas, que se habían reencontrado.  
  
-Fred, George,-Dijo la señora Weasley mientas se acercaba a ellos para darles un fuerte abrazo-hijos míos tantos años, sin verlos, , que bueno que están aquí, pensé que no vendrían, ya saben como su tienda es la mas famosa de todo Hogsmeade pensé que estarían ocupados...  
  
-Siempre estaremos libres para estar aquí mama-contestó Fred mientras intentaba zafarse de los brazos de su madre-Miren quien esta ahí, el pequeño Ronald  
  
-Ahh la perinola buscapleitos ¿eh?- continuó George  
  
-Recuerdo el día que intentó romperle la cara a ese Malfoy- dijo Fred; Ginny dio un pequeño respingo cuando escucho el nombre  
  
-Por cierto Ginny- preguntó George -¿quien ha sido lo bastante osado como para proponerte matrimonio?  
  
Toda la sala estalló en carcajadas, todos sabían del comportamiento explosivamente violento que tenía la pelirroja, la mamá los miraba un poco molesta pues la chica se había sonrojado  
  
-Bueno es hora de comer, Charlie y Percy vendrán en unos momentos  
  
-¿Todavía hay mas desfile de pelirrojos pobretones y estupidos?-pregunto James sin tomarse la delicadeza de bajar la voz-Harry volteo a verlo con cara de decepción mientras que los demás Weasley se sonrojaban un poco  
  
Ginny salió al jardín a buscar a las niñas, mientras que los demás pasaban a la cocina, ya estaba muy diferente, era mas amplia y tenia una mesa mas grande, daba la impresión que habían comprado esa mesa por la ocasión que se presentaba, Todos se sentaron  
  
Para comenzar había sendas jarras llenas de cerveza de mantequilla, papas asadas como las que sólo la señora Weasley sabía hacer, un poco de Carne de Res asada y como postre un suculento Pay de Calabaza que había traído Ginny desde su casa.  
  
Mientras casi todos disfrutaban de el banquete(digo casi todos por que james, tenia una cara de aburrido que...)Se escucho un ruido proveniente de la chimenea, Michelle sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras que Ginny se ponía un poco nerviosa, entonces apareció el, La pareja de Ginny, Un hombre alto, de cabello platinado, cara triangular y ojos grises  
  
La expresión de los Weasley fue difícil de explicar, tenían cara de decepción, sorpresa y tristeza, Ron tuvo que contenerse de haberse puesto de pie en ese mismo momento y romperle la cara, ¿Como era posible que Ginny se hubiera casado con semejante Hombre?  
  
Sin duda que el chico era atractivo, pero para sorpresa de todos, Ginny lo presentó como "Su esposo Draco Malfoy"; sólo entonces Ron cayo en la cuenta de que las deducciones que había sacado no habían sido tan locas como él creía, y que efectivamente esos ojos y el cabello habían sido heredados de su padre.  
  
Harry se puso de pie, y saludo a Draco como un viejo amigo, aunque este no le contesto el saludo tan cálidamente Harry le dijo algo a Draco que solo el pudo oír, hizo una mueca e inmediatamente se acerco a saludar a Hermione  
  
Lo que a Ron le extrañó de sobremanera, sin duda que él también había cambiado, pero su cambio había sido más que nada interno, ya no era el mismo que atacaba a Harry y a Hermione, aunque seguía conservando su rechazo hacia los demás sangre-sucia y los muggles. y hacia los Weasley a excepción de Ginny  
  
-¡Valla!- exclamó James -¡Hasta que veo categoría en esta casa!  
  
-¡Mira que pequeño tan simpático!- dijo Draco con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro -¿quien es?- preguntó  
  
-Es mi hijo- repuso Harry con dureza –James  
  
-Oh si ya veo se parece mucho a tí... no, no se parece, no se parece a Ti ,tal vez físicamente, pero este chiquillo tiene buen sentido común ¿no lo crees?  
  
-Vaya, vaya quien tenemos aquí-dijo Draco al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Ginny-pero si es Ron, el jugador estrella del equipo de Irlanda.....lamentable tu ultima actuación Weasley, nefasta, supongo que después del accidente no podrás jugar mas ¿no? dime en que trabajas¿ como imitación de elfo domestico con tu amigo Harry?  
  
A Ron le extraño que Draco llamara a Harry por su nombre, cuando comúnmente lo llamaba "Potter"  
  
James soltó una pequeña risa, mientras murmuraba-pues como está vestido no le falta mucho-Michelle, que estaba sentado junto a el también se rió, Draco que se percato de esto, y pregunto?  
  
-Michelle, de que te ries?-  
  
-Jajajajaja, James jajaja dijo que jajaja Ron jajajajaja ya lo era jajajajaja  
  
Draco, se quedo reflexionando por un momento, volteo a ver a james y tambien el se empezo a reir,  
  
-Definitivamente Harry, James no parece tu hijo  
  
-papá-exclamo Narcisa de mal humor-no es divertido. Ron es mi tío y......Tu nos has dicho que no hablemos asi de la familia y que...  
  
Draco la ignoro por completo tomo asiento al lado de Ginny, ésta le pregunto el por qué había llegado tan temprano del trabajo, Draco le contesto:  
  
-Tu querido hermanito, me ha ascendido, ahora soy jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica, además,¿Acaso no puede dejar uno el trabajo para venir a reunirse con su familia?-Pregunto sarcásticamente Draco  
  
-Bueno pero Percy llegaría contigo ¿cierto?- preguntó Ginny preocupada  
  
-No lo creo, un obsesionado como él no dejaría su trabajo ni aunque le pagasen- dijo esto con un brillo especial en los ojos  
  
-Bueno si es un Weasley lo dudo- dijo James sentándose a un lado de Draco –parecen necesitar toda la plata posible- dijo mirando la casa con expresión de desprecio  
  
Harry apretó fuerte los nudillos, se levantó y se retiró de la mesa sin decir palabra, Hermione se disculpó por ambos y salió detrás de su esposo como un bólido, y lanzó una mirada severa a su hijo que sonreía maliciosamente.  
  
-Harry ¿qué sucede?- preguntó tomándolo por los hombros  
  
-Creo que no debí haberle dado tantos lujos Hermione, no he sido un buen padre  
  
-Lo has sido, has tratado de estar con él, le has dado lo que necesita....  
  
-¿entonces por qué se comporta así?  
  
-No lo sé Harry... realmente no lo sé.  
  
Volvieron a la casa un poco más serenos, en cuanto entraron comenzaron a llover confetis y serpentinas, y Fred y George repartían las versiones mejoradas de las bengalas mágicas del doctor Fluribuster que encendían al soplarles, y las que vendían por montones en su tienda en Hogsmeade.  
  
-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry- gritaron todos al unísono  
  
-¿creíste que se nos había olvidado?- dijo Ron abrazando a su amigo  
  
-en realidad la reunión es en tu honor amigo- dijo Fred dándole una de las bengalas  
  
-si, no podíamos olvidarlo aunque quisiéramos- añadió George dándole una rebanada de pastel de frambuesas que había elaborado Angelina para la ocasión.  
  
Sus amigos se acercaron a felicitarlo, así uno tras uno incluyendo a Draco para sorpresa de todos, quien únicamente le dio un apretón de manos. James estaba algo molesto, pues acostumbraba ser el centro de atención incluso en los cumpleaños de sus padres, Molly, Michelle y Narcissa se acercaron también a su tío Harry para darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso.  
  
-Caramba- exclamo Harry-realmente no me lo esperaba, es una de las mejores fiestas de cumpleaños que he tenido  
  
-¿Mejor que la que tuvimos en Paris o en Roma?-Dijo James de mal humor –No lo creo,-dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a la ventana-si a mi me hicieran una fiesta si yo.....  
  
Esto si que ya no lo soporto Harry  
  
-Ha sido suficiente-vocifero furioso-no se que te pasa ni se quien te crees, pero mientras estés comportando de esta manera te olvidaras de todos los lujos que te hemos dado, no mas escobas de carrera, no más gobstones, no mas......  
  
-No me sorprende que le des mas prioridad a otras cosas antes que a tu hijo- replico James con mas furia que la que sentía Harry  
  
Dicho esto corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió del lugar dando un fuerte azotón de puerta.  
  
James camino sin rumbo fijo mientras se decía a si mismo:  
  
-Me educa así y luego se queja de mi, que clase de padre es esa, estoy harto de que siempre me comparen con el de que siempre me digan lo que tengo que hacer, de que nunca me deje brillar con brillo propio, que siempre este la sombra de mi padre.....pero algún día yo seré mejor que el,....-  
  
Unos pasos se oyeron detrás de le, lo que provoco que este se detuviera inmediatamente, tenia miedo de voltear, pero al final lo hizo  
  
-Quien esta ahí?-pregunto con voz temblorosa  
  
-Nunca me imagine que serias así-contesto una voz  
  
-Quien eres?-insistió James  
  
Un hombre salió de los arbustos  
  
-Tío Draco-exclamo James-¿No se supone que deberías de estar adentro disfrutando de la fiesta y bebiendo como un loco desesperado, mientras los Weasley cuentan su variedad de chistes bobos?-  
  
-Vengo a proponerte algo-dijo Draco sin rodeos  
  
James se quedo sin habla  
  
********************************-**********************************  
  
Brida.- Heme akí de nuevo con un estilo y una historia completamente diferente a lo que yo acostumbro... digamos que trato de superar lo mejor posible mi etapa Dark (mi etapa de rojos brillantes y negros en ropa y maquillaje) y aunque sigo siendo Gryffindor de corazón no niego que hay algo en los Slytherin que me atrae mucho. Bloody mi gran amiga (aunque su fic ha sido poco aceptado entre ustedes) me dio la idea y yo solo redacto... los créditos son de ella y de JK Rowling que nos inspira a hacer lo que pocos saben hacer (no me incluyo, no soy buena escritora)  
  
Bloody.- Para las personas que nunca han creido en mi, les dedico este Fic ah tambien dedico este Fic a Nancy 


	2. la propuesta

Este fic es el fruto de una loca noche de charla en el msn con la queridÃ­sima Slytherin bloody fan of Harry Potter, nos naciÃ³ la idea de crear un fic, aunque ninguna de las dos ha terminado de escribir sus respectivos fics son ideas que no se deberÃ­an dejar pasar, la inspiraciÃ³n y el estilo de las dos estÃ¡ plasmado en este archivo. Yo me pregunto Â¿es posible que una Slytherin declarada como ella pueda trabajar en conjunto con una Gryffindor de corazÃ³n como yo? Eso estÃ¡ por verse, creo que ambas hacemos buen equipo. Bueno creo que la Ãºltima palabra la tiene ustedes, nuestros estilos estÃ¡n combinados, es difÃ­cil decirles quien escribiÃ³ quÃ© porque cambiamos muchas palabras y redactamos lo que nos naciÃ³.  
  
Vaya , perdÃ³n por el retraso. pero aquÃ­ esta Erica Tambien contribuyo  
  
  
  
CAPITULO II  
  
1 LA PROPUESTA  
  
-Â¿Y cuÃ¡l es esa propuesta?-PreguntÃ³ el niÃ±o  
  
-Vaya, pensÃ© que la rechazarÃ­as-ContestÃ³ Draco  
  
-Â¿CÃ³mo quieres que la rechace si ni siquiera me las has dicho?-PreguntÃ³ James  
  
-Bueno primero que nada debes prometer no comentar nada con nadie â€"Dijo Draco nerviosamente  
  
.Â¿Dudas de mÃ­, tÃ­o?- preguntÃ³ el chico poniendo la mirada de falsa inocencia â€"Me decepcionas  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien, olvÃ­dalo- dijo Draco con una expresiÃ³n de satisfacciÃ³n en el rostro  
  
-Simple, quiero que me investigues que ha pasado con El SeÃ±or Tenebroso-  
  
-Â¿Con Voldemort?Â¿Por quÃ© he de investigarte eso?, todo el mundo sabe que ha muerto, que mi Extraordinario y Fabuloso padre lo matÃ³, , ademÃ¡s por que he de ser Yo quien lo investigue, Â¿CÃ³mo sabes que lo harÃ©?, y lo mas importante de Todo Â¿QuÃ© recibirÃ© a cambio?  
  
-Mira niÃ±o, -dijo Draco mientras sujetaba a James por un Brazo-Te darÃ© todo lo que quieras solo investÃ­gamelo, se que El seÃ±or Tenebrosos no ha muerto, no preguntes por que lo se, confiÃ³ en Ti, ahora, regresa a la casa y no le digas a nadie de esta pequeÃ±a platica, a nadie.-  
  
James se le quedo viendo fijamente, se soltÃ³ del brazo de su tÃ­o, camino nos cuantos pasos, y dijo  
  
-Recibe mi lechuza y ve preparando la mayor cantidad de dinero-y caminÃ³ hacia la casa  
  
Draco sonriÃ³ malÃ©volamente  
  
-Â¡Espera!- gritÃ³ Draco -Tu y yo podemos hacer muchas cosas juntos  
  
-Â¿CÃ³mo cuales?- contestÃ³ James con una expresiÃ³n malÃ©vola en el rostro  
  
-Bueno James... tienes una mente magnÃ­fica para los negocios- dijo mientras se acercaba a El-Vamos adentro y conversemos-  
  
-Bueno , si colaboras conmigo te recompensare-contesto Draco en un susurro mientras entraban a la casa-como ya te lo habÃ­a dicho  
  
-Con la informaciÃ³n acerca de Voldemort-eso era de suponerse, pero insisto,- replicÃ³ James -Â¿Que podrÃ­amos hacer juntos?, mi padre se negarÃ­a, he escuchado algunas conversaciones de mi padre, por lo visto tu no le caes bien, ademas ,yo tengo todo lo que puedo desear, juguetes, dinero, un buen apellido..-  
  
-Un apellido que te atormenta todas las noches, una familia que solo es material , no tienes en quien con quien confiar, oÂ¿ Me equivoco?- interrumpiÃ³ Draco, James se quedo callado, habÃ­a dado en el blanco  
  
-No creo que a ti te importe mucho mi infeliz vida Â¿cierto?.  
  
-Dime de que presumes y te dirÃ© de que careces James.... no lo olvides-  
  
Draco se sentÃ³ a lado de Ginny y James se marcho a la sala, James estuvo todo eltiempo pensando en lo que Draco le habÃ­a dicho Estuvo como ausente  
  
Molly se acercÃ³ a James con cautela, aunque con curiosidad  
  
-James- susurrÃ³ -Â¿estas bien? estÃ¡s como ausente  
  
-Y a ti que te importa- respondiÃ³ Ã©ste frÃ­amente  
  
-Si no me quieres decir no me digas nada, sÃ³lo querÃ­a....  
  
-Â¿No vez que no quiero hablar contigo muchachita estÃºpida? Ahora vete y dÃ©jame solo Â¿Quieres?  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien, como quieras.... pero no te recomiendo que le hagas mucho caso al TÃ­o Draco  
  
-Ya lÃ¡rgate y dÃ©jame tranquilo-  
  
Molly se fue algo molesta y con el entrecejo fruncido  
  
-Espera-grito james  
  
Molly se detuvo-Â¿QuÃ© quieres? pregunto ella  
  
-Â¿CÃ³mo sabes que tuve una conversaciÃ³n con Draco?  
  
-Em..pues....-Molly se puso nerviosa  
  
-Estabas espiÃ¡ndome?, vaya parece que ya tenemos otra futura aurora, niÃ±a estÃºpida,  
  
-Los escuche detrÃ¡s de los arbustos.. no te molestes por favor  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© no me moleste? te estÃ¡s metiendo en mi vida y quieres que no me moleste.... en verdad eres ingenua  
  
James la tomo por un brazo, y le dijo muy suavemente, pero no cariÃ±osamente-Mas te vale que no le digas a nadie que yo estuve conversando con Draco, si no te juro que...  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© es lo que pasa aquÃ­?- la voz de una de las gemelas sonÃ³ detrÃ¡s de James  
  
-No es nada Narcisa- dijo James con una sonrisa hipÃ³crita en el rostro -sÃ³lo tenÃ­a una conversaciÃ³n educativa con la pequeÃ±a Molly  
  
-Â¿Es cierto Molly?  
  
James la mirÃ³ con una mirada amenazante, por lo que la chica sÃ³lo acertÃ³ a asentir con la cabeza  
  
-Bueno entonces ya puedes soltarla James- dijo Narcisa amenazante  
  
-Vaya hermanita,- intervino Michelle, que para ese entonces ya estaba detrÃ¡s de ellos-, Vaya que estas sacando el carÃ¡cter, mi padre estarÃ­a muy orgulloso de ti si en este momento te viera pero hay un pequeÃ±o detalle, estas amenazando a Potter, insisto nunca haces nada bien,  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© tiene que ver si a mi me amenaza o no?.-pregunto james  
  
-Mi padre siente un afecto especial hacia ti-contesto Michelle- eso lo se por que he interceptado algunas lechuzas de el......  
  
-Â¡Michelle!- exclamÃ³ Narcisa en evidente intento de callarla  
  
-No te metas tonta- dijo Ã©sta con desprecio, empujÃ¡ndola hacia atrÃ¡s y provocando que cayese -Al parecer eres importante para mi padre... y lo que es importante para Ã©l es importante para mÃ­- dijo con cierta insinuaciÃ³n y un tono de voz que le agradÃ³ a James de sobremanera, mientras que esta se acercaba y ponÃ­a su mano sobre el hombro de James  
  
-AsÃ­ que soy importante para tu padre Â¿eh?- preguntÃ³ llevÃ¡ndose una mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa  
  
-Bueno no deberÃ­a de extraÃ±arte- dijo ella -no tienes la mentalidad de tu... Â¿puedo llamarlo Padre?  
  
-Prefiero llamarlo Harry si no te molesta.... Ã©l solo me pariÃ³...Es mas â€"dijo James-, ni siquiera me pariÃ³, lo Ãºnico que hizo fue tener una noche de placer.....la Ãºnica que me pariÃ³ fue mi "mamÃ¡"  
  
-Entonces por que los llamas padres?-preguntÃ³ Narcisa mientras se intentaba poner de pie  
  
-FÃ¡cil, me obligan, es para que de una buena imagen de que ellos dos son la familia ideal  
  
-No deberÃ­as hacerlo... no deberÃ­as obedecerles... piensa James.... Eres muy listo... estamos por entrar a Hogwarts.... seremos los dos contra todos- le dijo al oÃ­do  
  
-Vaya quien dijo que la belleza y la inteligencia no se llevaban bien- preguntÃ³ James-  
  
-Gracias- contesto Michelle-entonces Â¿QuÃ© dices?  
  
-No Michelle, mi meta no es en contra de todos, si no demostrar que soy mejor quÃ© mi Padre-contestÃ³ James de manera cortante  
  
-Bueno James entonces tendrÃ¡s que ir a Hogwarts y demostrarlo- dijo Michelle -Â¿Por quÃ© no vas con nosotros a comprar los Ãºtiles y las cosas para el colegio?  
  
-Mi padre no me dejarÃ­a, dirÃ­a que es "una ocasiÃ³n muy especial para Ã©l"- agregÃ³ con voz chillona  
  
-Mi padre lo convencerÃ¡, ya verÃ¡s- dijo ella muy confiada  
  
EstÃ¡ bien- ContestÃ³ algo fastidiado  
  
Brida.- Heme akÃ­ de nuevo con un estilo y una historia completamente diferente a lo que yo acostumbro... digamos que trato de superar lo mejor posible mi etapa Dark (mi etapa de rojos brillantes y negros en ropa y maquillaje) y aunque sigo siendo Gryffindor de corazÃ³n no niego que hay algo en los Slytherin que me atrae mucho. Bloody mi gran amiga (aunque su fic ha sido poco aceptado entre ustedes) me dio la idea y yo solo redacto... los crÃ©ditos son de ella y de JK Rowling que nos inspira a hacer lo que pocos saben hacer (no me incluyo, no soy buena escritora)  
  
Bloody.- Para las personas que nunca han creÃ­do en mi, les dedico este Fic ah tambiÃ©n dedico este Fic a Nancy, y saben que??ni modo no puedo obligarlos a que acepten mi fic asÃ­ que si les gusta mi dÃ­ganlo, ante todo el mundo, y si tambiÃ©n asÃ­ me ayudaran a crecer interiormente, y gracias a brida que sin tu Gran talento como escritora esto no hubiera sido posible, y dÃ­ganos Â¿QuÃ© les pareciÃ³?  
  
Liza: gracias aquÃ­ esta la propuesta  
  
Thuringwethil: Si es una idea original y con respecto Sirius/Remus, no eran pareja....aunque es buena idea  
  
Sakura-Corazon:Parece que el mortifago es otroÂ¿no lo crees?  
  
Cho_Malfoy2:Hola que gusto, ya ves como esta la situaciÃ³n en el grupo, pero aquie le seguimos  
  
Polgara:mas bien que le va a hacer a Jammy, y si Drakin es igual o ....peor?  
  
Diel: El sufrimiento de alguien nunca es suficiente  
  
Celeste:Buena pregunta  
  
Bien eso es tod pronto publicaremos el tercer capitulo, Reviews por favor!!! 


End file.
